Creature Comforts
by MaplePucks
Summary: Arthur has caught yet another cold and relies on Francis to help him through it. It comes at a bad time, on the eve of a family vacation. Will Arthur be able to make it or will they go without him? *FrUk, fluff*


**Hello! I know it's been a long while since I've uploaded here. A good long while but please enjoy this FrUk I have written! So sweet and fluffy! **

* * *

"'ow is it, Brow's, zhat you always seem to come down with a cold? At zhe most inconvenient of times too." Francis huffed, reaching over once again to take the temperature of the sick Briton lying on his couch. His hand was batted away and he was given a glare for the attempt.

"I am just _fine_, Frog. Leave me be—" Arthur was interrupted by a sneeze and a coughing fit. Francis shook his head.

"Oh, oui, and I am zhe Queen of England." He rolled his eyes, grabbing a blanket off the back of the couch. Arthur raised an eyebrow as it was placed around him but that he didn't protest to it, as he was freezing.

"Oi, don't bring my Queen into this discussion." He grunted. After a few deep breaths, he sighed. "All I need is a cup of tea and I'll be right as rain." At that, he moved to get up but Francis placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and with no effort at all, pushed him back down.

"I will go and make you some tea, you sit 'ere and try to relax and rest." He stated. There was a little hint of worry playing in his voice, and Arthur heard it loud and clear. With a turn of his heel, Francis was gone into the kitchen, under specific instruction to not dare to waste a tea bag.

Arthur took this time to lose his façade and admit to himself just how horrible he felt. His joints were achy, his head throbbed and his lungs felt so tired, he could hardly catch his breath. As far as his usual bouts of colds go, this one was taking the cake.

And to his credit, Francis was right. It did come a very inconvenient time. The two of them were due, the next day, to go to the train station and met up with Alfred and Matthew. Then they were to travel across Europe together. A little family vacation, long overdue. Of course he was sorry for it, but it couldn't honestly be helped. He would convince Francis to go without him, he wouldn't be missed at all.

Francis finally found his way back in, holding a steaming cup of tea. The Briton worked his arm out of the blanket and took it gratefully. Blowing steam off the top, he looked over as Francis settled himself on the couch.

"Certainly took your sweet time fetching my tea, git." He remarked. Francis smiled knowingly and then turned on the TV switching it to a romantic movie, one of his favorites.

"Oui, I wanted to make sure it was just right." He winked. Arthur smiled a little and turned to focus on his tea and the movie. It was one he had seen, a dozen times but right now, it was oddly comforting.

As the movie went on and his tea was finished, Arthur found himself scooting closer Francis. Subtly at first, only getting more comfortable on the couch. But then he frowned. He wanted to lay down but Francis was doing that already. He had but one choice, truly, if he was honest, he didn't mind it at all. However, he acted as if he did.

"Make room, Frog. You're not the only one on this couch." He ordered, face red but that could be pinned on his high fever. He settled himself with Francis, his head now laying on the Frenchman's chest. Then the blanket was pulled up to his shoulders and strong arms were placed around him. He smiled coyly, Francis was easy to make happy.

The movie ended an hour or so later, it was hard to tell, the wonderful effects of the tea had long worn off and Arthur was shaking against Francis. His coughing was getting worse and he was barely awake. Which was good, he really needed to rest and Francis knew that.

He kissed Arthur's head gently, "Mon amour, I zhink it is time for you to sleep." He stated, pushing himself up. Arthur shook his head.

"D-Don't move…Francis. C-can we sleep here?" He replied, snuggling closer to him. In his weakened state, he dropped all pretenses of hate and malice, letting the love he had in his heart shine through. Francis smiled at that, resettling himself back down in reply.

It was fifteen minutes later when Arthur looked up to Francis, very groggily. "I'm sorry, love. I know you aren't packed. I-I'll wake you up early enough for you to get that done before you have to go to the train station to met the boys." He mumbled. To his surprise, Francis' chest bounced lightly with him chuckling.

"Zhere will be no need for zhat, Arthur. I spoke to zhe boys a little while ago." He replied. Arthur gave him a questioning look and then he winked. "Zhat kettle takes so very long to boil. I 'ad to occupy my time somehow." He smiled.

"And what did you and the boys decide? Why will there be no need for you to pack?" He asked curiously.

Francis stroked his hair softly. "We decided zhat a family vacation would not be a true family vacation without you. Zhe boys will be meeting us 'ere and we will be 'aving a, as Alfred said, 'staycation'." He responded. The look of pure surprise and grateful tears that sprung to Arthur's eyes made him snuggle into him even more.

"Frog, you surprise me in the best of time, you know that? You and the boys. Thank you." He whispered before falling asleep happily, despite the cold he was battling.


End file.
